


Date My Daddy

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Week ‘17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Single Parent Derek, Sterek Week 2017, Stiles thinks Derek and Laura are Married, Writer Derek, sterekmeetcute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When his daughter is born Derek moves out of Beacon Hills to keep her away from Kate. After Kate's death Derek returns to Beacon Hills and meets Stiles. Derek is immediately smitten, which doesn't go unnoticed by his daughter Emma.





	Date My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to my friend Kacie who suggested Daddy Derek for a meet cute fic. And I obviously couldn't resist.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you notice any please feel free to point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Before his daughter Emma was born Derek often frequently went to the Blue Moon Café. It was a cozy place, and never seemed to be too crowded. He was able to get some tea or hot chocolate, depending on what he was feeling up for and sit in a corner booth and do some writing. Then Emma came along and with that a lot more responsibility than he was ready for.  He’d moved out of Beacon Hills for a while, wanting to be away from all the painful reminders of everything that had happened there. Wanting to make sure his daughter was safe. His family understood, coming to visit Derek and Emma in New York a few times throughout the year.

Emma’s mother was dead. Derek only feels a little guilty for being grateful for that. She’d been cold and spiteful, using her fake charm to get Derek into her bed. She’d tried and failed to burn his family alive in their home when Derek had broken things off with her. And when she found out she was pregnant…

Derek takes a deep breath, looking down at the beautiful little girl next to him. Kate had tried to kill herself when she found out she was pregnant. She’d been locked up in an institution for the safety of her and their unborn child. When Emma was born Derek had gotten full custody and immediately moved out of Beacon Hills, determined to keep Emma as far away from Kate as he could.

He only came back when the news reached him of Kate’s death. She’d broken out of the mental hospital she’d been in and held a hostage with a knife to their throat, demanding to know where Derek was. The police had shot her down. Derek is just grateful Emma will never have to know Kate. He know she’ll have questions that one day he’ll have to answer but she’ll never have to be around someone so manipulative and toxic as Kate was.

Derek opens the door to the Blue Moon Cafe, Emma clutching his hand at his side as he gets in line, “What do you want Sweet pea? Want a cup of hot chocolate?”

Emma nods her head enthusiastically, “and a cookie!”

Derek chuckles stepping up to the counter, his gaze still on his daughter. When he looks up his breath catches in his throat and he momentarily forgets how to speak when the man in front of him asks what Derek would like, a happy grin on his face. Derek doesn’t know what to do. He hasn’t reacted like this to another person in so long. But the man is breathtaking, with his messy brown hair and warm brown eyes he could just melt in. And that smile...

Derek’s brought back to reality when he hears Emma speak, “I’d like a hot chocolate please. And a peanut butter cookie.”

The man leans over the register to peer down at Emma, “Excellent choices. Do you know what your Daddy wants?”

Emma wrinkles her nose, “Probably that gross tea he drinks.”

The man laughs, standing back up to face Derek, “Does that gross tea have a name?”

Derek shakes his head with a smile, “I drink all kinds of tea. She’s just not a tea person. I’ll take a hot chocolate. Whip cream on both please.”

Derek takes the opportunity to look at the man’s name tag, raising his eyebrows slightly when he sees it says _Stiles_.

“It’s a nickname,” Stiles says, “believe me it’s a lot better and easier to pronounce than my real name,” Stiles holds up a sharpie and a cup, looking expectantly at Derek, “and what name should I be putting on here?”

“Derek. My name’s Derek.”

“And I’m Emma,” Emma says, offering Stiles a winning smile as she holds her hand out.

Stiles grins and takes it, “It’s nice to meet you Emma. And you Derek.”

Derek does his best to smile as he pays and he and Emma move off to the side to wait for their drinks.

*

It becomes part of their usual routine, going to the cafe after Derek picks Emma up from school. They usually spend a few hours there, drinking their hot chocolate or tea while Derek writes and Emma works on her homework. Sometimes taking a break while Emma tells Derek about her day.

Sometimes Stiles will stop by during that time, asking her questions about her teacher Miss Ally. It turns out Stiles knows Allison because she’s dating Stiles’ best friend Lydia. Once Emma had found that out she decided it was okay to talk to Stiles about Allison, or Miss Ally as the students call her. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind, always listening intently and engaging her in conversation. Which means that Derek is truly screwed, because not only is Stiles ridiculously attractive but he’s also great with his daughter.

It’s not just Stiles. Derek and Emma know all the staff by name and they know Derek and Emma. Emma is so smart and lively that she draws people in. She loves people and only sees the good in everyone. Derek loves it as much as he hates it. He wants her to see the good in the world but he doesn’t want her to get hurt. His Mom tells him that he can’t protect her forever, that he has to let her figure out things for herself. He knows that, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to do everything thing he can to protect his little girl while he can.

Derek glances up when he notices a cup being placed in front of him. Glancing up, he sees Stiles smiling down at him, “All alone today?”

Derek nods, “Yeah. Emma had dance class after school. My Mom took her because she wants to take her shopping,” Stiles nods, shuffling his feet. It’s only then that Derek notices the second cup in Stiles’ hand. Making a decision, Derek gestures to the empty seat across from him, “join me?”

Stiles smiles shyly, sitting down and taking a drink from his cup, glancing at Derek over it. Derek isn’t sure what to do. This is the first time they’ve been alone together without Emma around.

“I can’t do small talk,” Derek blurts out, feeling himself blush when Stiles stares at him, “I just don’t spend a lot of time around people other than Emma and my family. And they’re usually more than happy to fill the silence, especially Emma.”

Stiles laughs, “Emma certainly doesn’t seem to have any problem communicating.”

“None at all,” Derek shakes his head, “I don’t know where she gets it but it’s certainly not from me.”

“Don’t worry big guy, I can fill the silence enough for the both of us,” Stiles tells him.

Derek smiles, taking a sip of his tea.

*

Laura notices something is going on with her brother. Over the past seven months he’s been smiling more often and has a certain spring in his step. One time Laura even catches him whistling while he does the dishes.

“You know what’s going on with your Daddy, Emma?” Laura asks, glancing down at her niece, “did you two have a run in with a witch that I should know about?”

“Daddy’s in love,” Emma tells her, not bothering to look up from her coloring book.

Laura raises an eyebrow. That certainly wasn’t what she had been expecting. A run in with witches seemed more believable than that. Still, she has to know what Emma’s talking about, “In love? With who?”

“With Stiles, duh.”

“Stiles?” Laura asks, the name sounding vaguely familiar, “Stiles from the cafe?”

Emma nods, “That’s why Daddy goes there so much.”

“He could just like the tea.”

Emma shakes her head, “I like the hot chocolate but I don’t want to drink it every day. I just do it because Daddy is always so happy to see Stiles.”

Laura smiles, “Excellent point. Now tell me more about Stiles.”

“No!” Derek says, walking into the room, his glare fixed on Laura, “you are not going to use my daughter to find out things about me.”

“I wasn’t asking her about _you_ ,” Laura smirks, “I was asking about _Stiles._ ”

“Yes but Stiles is my friend and I know you’re trying to pry. And I’m telling you _don’t._ ”

“It’s not prying, I’m looking out for you.”

“I appreciate that. But I don’t need you to, at least not when it comes to Stiles,” Derek says, voice firm.

“Stiles is nice Aunt Laura,” Emma tells her, “he always brings us extra hot chocolate. And he knows Miss Ally.”

“Does he now? And how is that?” Laura asks.

“Allison is dating his best friend Lydia Martin,” Derek tells her, hoping if he gives her something she’ll be happy and drop it.

“Interesting,” Laura says, half referring to that and the way Derek got all defensive about Stiles. She wasn’t going to drop it by any means. If her brother is interested in someone she has to meet him and make sure he’s worthy of Derek’s attention. Derek just didn’t need to know that. So she smiles at her brother, making it seem as if she’s changing the subject, “if you don’t mind I’d like to pick Emma up from school on Friday. It’s been too long since the two of us have had a girl’s day.”

Emma’s face lights up, “Ooh can I please Daddy?”

Derek smiles, running a hand through her hair, “I don’t see why not. I need to meet with my editor anyway.”

Laura’s smile widens, “Perfect.”

If Derek’s meeting his editor then that means he won’t be at the cafe.

On Friday Laura picks Emma up at school, smiling as the little girl gets excitedly into the car. Laura drives to the Blue Moon Cafe, laughing slightly at Emma's confusion, “Why are we here? This is where Daddy always brings me after school.”

“Is it?” Laura asks, feigning confusion, “we’ll that’s perfect. Now I can meet Stiles.”

Emma gives her a considering look, “Daddy told you not to.”

“I’m not going to do anything bad, Emma. I just want to meet him. And,” Laura leans in close like she’s sharing a secret, “if your Daddy likes Stiles as much as he seems to we need to do something. We both know your Daddy won’t do it on his own.”

Emma nods, “I want Daddy to be happy and Stiles makes him happy.”

“Good,” Laura says, getting out of the car and helping Emma out. She takes Emma’s hand and leads her towards cafe, “now let’s go meet this Stiles.”

Laura has been in the Blue Moon Cafe before, back before Derek left Beacon Hills. She hasn’t visited much since, at least not since Derek started coming back. It’s practically empty when they walk in, only one person in line in front of them.

When it’s their turn Emma runs up to the counter, grinning at the man on the other side, “Hi Stiles!”

“Hello Emma,” Laura watches as the man grins down at Emma before looking behind her in confusion, “where’s your Dad?”

“He’s with his editor,” Emma tells him, “I’m here with…”

“Laura Hale,” Laura says, walking up to the counter, “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Laura watches as Stiles’ face falls for a moment before a much less believable grin is back in place, “Nice to meet you too. Can I get you anything?”

“Can I get a smoothie?” Emma asks, “I can only drink so much hot chocolate.”

Stiles laughs, “Of course. Anything for you?”

“I’ll have the same,” Laura says, studying the display of baked goods in front of her, “and two of those brownies. They look delicious.”

Stiles nods and rings them up before heading into the back. A blonde woman Emma calls Erica emerges not even a minute later, “Stiles had to go on break. But he told me to tell you goodbye Emma.”

Laura is slightly startled by the glare she receives but smiles and accepts her drink and brownies. She thanks Erica before leading Emma back out to the car. When she looks over she finds Emma frowning, “What’s the matter little Em?”

“Stiles never takes his breaks in the back,” Emma tells her, “he always takes them with Daddy and me.”

Laura doesn’t know how but she feels like she screwed up somehow. She just hopes it isn’t too bad or else Derek would kill her.

*

Derek is confused when he walks into the cafe and doesn’t see Stiles there. He knows Stiles can’t work all the time, he has to have time off. But Derek is so used to walking in and seeing Stiles’ smiling face that it’s absence throws him a bit.

What throws him even more is the glare he receives from Erica when he reaches the counter. He does his best to smile as he greets her, despite her less than friendly demeanor, “Hello Erica, how are you today?”

The smile Erica gives is all teeth, “Oh I’m _fine_. What do you want Derek?”

“I was hoping to talk to Stiles,” Derek tells her, glancing around the cafe, “but it looks like he’s not here.”

Erica narrows her eyes, “He’s not. He’s taking some time off. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.”

Derek frowns, “Oh well that’s… is everything alright?”

Erica narrows her eyes, “Like you don’t know. You’re the one that led him on.”

“Led him on? I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not getting into this with you. You either order something or get the hell out.”

Derek flinches back, “I guess I’ll just go then.”

Erica nods, “Yeah you probably should.”

Derek is confused the whole way home. He has no idea what he could have done to upset Stiles or Erica. He hasn’t even been to the cafe since last Thursday. The answer comes when he walks into his house to see a smirking Laura on his couch.

Sighing, Derek sets down his keys and falls back onto the couch with a groan, “What so you want Laura?”

“I thought you’d be happy after seeing _Stiles_ ,” Laura says.

“Stiles doesn’t want to see me,” Derek mumbles, “He’s not even working. Erica seems to think I led him somehow. I don’t know where she could get that from.”

When Laura is silent for longer than normal Derek peeks over at her to see her looking guilty. He’s instantly on the alert, sitting up straighter to face her, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Laura says, “I just… I may have brought Emma to the cafe after I picked her up on Friday.”

When Derek speaks, his voice is deadly calm, “I asked you not to pry.”

Laura sighs, “I know Derek, but I just wanted to meet the man who’s been making you so happy. And check…”

“I know what you were doing,” Derek growls, “but he’s nothing like Kate. He’s good. He’s funny. He’s smart. And Emma adores him. He’s the first person I’ve found myself interested in in _years_. I wanted to take my time and get to know him before jumping into anything, not just for my sake but for Emma’s as well.”

“You said it yourself that he adores Emma, even I could see that. And Emma clearly adores him as well,” Laura tells him, “I think you’re just scared. It takes a lot to put yourself out there but it’s worth it Derek.”

“I know but now I’ll be lucky if he even talks to me again,” Derek says, putting his head in his hands.

“I am sorry,” Laura says, rubbing his back, “I didn’t mean for this to happen. Maybe I should talk to him and explain…”

Derek sits up quickly, “Absolutely not! I’ll handle it, if I can manage to get near him.”

“Maybe Emma can…”

“No,” Derek cuts her off, “I’m not going to use Emma like that. I’ll fix this myself.”

*

Stiles smiles and greets Allison when she walks in the door, gesturing over to the table Lydia is already waiting at with her coffee. He goes back to restocking the baked goods when the bell above the door dings, signaling a new costumers. Stiles looks up, ready to greet them when he sees who’s standing there, his eyes widening. Emma is standing there, backpack slung over her shoulder, with no Derek in sight.

“Emma,” Stiles says, dashing around the counter and over to her, “Where’s your Dad?”

“At home,” Emma says, “I told him I wanted to try riding the bus home. Then I came here.”

“ _Emma_ ,” Stiles breathes, knowing how worried Derek is going to be when Emma doesn’t get off the bus, “Emma why would you do that? And how did you get here?”

“I snuck into Miss Ally’s backseat when she wasn’t looking. I heard her talking to Lydia and knew she’d be coming here. I needed to talk to you.”

Stiles kneels down in front of her, “You shouldn’t have done that. Your Daddy is going to be so worried about you. I should call him.”

“Wait!” Emma grabs his arm to stop him from reaching for his phone, “You’re never in here when we are anymore. And now Daddy is sad and it’s all my fault.”

“Emma…”

“I want you to date my Daddy!”

Stiles sighs, feeling immensely confused by this whole situation, “Emma I can’t. Your Daddy is married.”

Emma shakes her head frantically, “He’s not! That was my aunt Laura!”

Stiles gapes, “That was your aunt?”

Emma nods, “She just wanted to meet you because Daddy has been so happy lately and she wanted to know why. I told her it’s because he’s in love with you.”

Stiles is starting to feel like the biggest idiot. Derek isn’t married. Laura is his _sister._ And Stiles has been avoiding him for no reason. They really needed to have a talk. But first, “You think your Dad loves me?

“ _Yeah_ ,” Emma says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is to her, “he comes here all the time just to see you. He gets this goofy look on his face whenever he looks at you or talks about you. It’s the same way grandma and grandpa look at each other and they’re in love. You look at him that way too, which is why you need to date him.”

Stiles wants to ask if she’d be okay with that but he knows it’s not his place. And as much as he’d like to sit and think about everything that’s just been revealed to him he really needs to get Emma home.

Standing up, Stiles turns to the counter to see Erica watching them, “Erica can you cover for me? I need to make sure Emma gets home.”

Erica nods, “I’ll see if Boyd can just come in and cover your shift if you want to take the rest of the night off.”

Stiles grins, “Thanks Erica.”

“Oh and Stiles?” Erica calls after Stiles as he’s leading Emma towards the door, “get your man.”

Stiles certainly plans to.

*

Derek is worried sick. The bus had just drove by the house and Emma hadn’t been on it. At first he’s worried that Emma had just got off at the wrong stop. It’s not realistic. Emma more than knows her way home. But it would have been easier to deal with than the bus driver telling him that she never got on the bus at all. He’s pacing around the living room, waiting for the school to call back and tell him if she’s still there for some reason when the door opens.

Derek spins around, rushing towards Emma and scooping her up into his arms when he sees it’s her that came in the door, “Emma! Where have you been? I was so worried.”

“Sorry Daddy,” Emma says, “I just needed to see Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Derek asks, eyes widening when he looks up to see the man in question standing hesitantly by the door. He looks back at Emma, his brows furrowed in confusion, “you went to see Stiles? How did you even get there?”

“She said she snuck into Allison’s backseat when she wasn’t looking,” Stiles supplies when Emma doesn’t seem to want to answer.

“Why would you…?”

“Because you miss him!” Emma says, pulling back from Derek so she can properly look at both of them, “and I know you missed him too Stiles.”

“Of course I did,” Stiles tells her, kneeling down in front of her, “and you. But what you did was still dangerous.”

Emma ducks her head, “I know. I’m sorry. I just want you both to be happy. And you make each other happy.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you sweet pea,” Derek says, meeting Stiles eyes, “Why don’t you go into your room and work on your homework while I talk to Stiles?”

“Okay,” Emma grins, leaning in close to whisper in Derek’s ear, “he makes me happy too Daddy.” Derek watches her go before he stands up, offering a hand up to Stiles. The problem is now that Stiles is standing he doesn’t want to let go.

Stiles seems to agree because he smiles, using their joined hands to pull Derek closer, “Emma seems to think we’re in love and we should date.”

And what do you think?” Derek asks, stepping closer to Stiles.

“Oh I’m inclined to agree,” Stiles says, “On both ends. I know the first part is probably a little soon considering we haven’t even gone on a date but we’ve known each other for 6 months. I’m pretty certain of my feelings for you but I understand if you aren’t there yet.”

“I am,” Derek tells him, “I love you too Stiles. And I want to try this but it’s not just me.”

“I know what I’m getting into,” Stiles reminds him, “and I want you, both of you. I love that little girl.”

“Okay. Good. Because my parents might be able to watch her a little bit for dates but I don’t want that to be all the time. We’re a packaged deal.”

Stiles smiles, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Derek’s lips, “I know. And I want her involved in this. She’s your daughter. She’s a big part of your life.  If we’re dating she’ll be a big part of mine. Even though she kind of already is.”

“Good,” Derek grins, calling Emma back into the room. Emma looks expectantly between them, smiling widely when Derek speaks, “So Stiles Stilinski, will you date us?”

“Yes,” Stiles grins, taking both of their hands, “yes I will.”

A few years later Emma tells the story of how her Dads got together during her speech at their wedding. Stiles and Derek share fond smiles as they remember that time and all the moments that came after, feeling hopeful for all the times still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudo/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
